moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnmist Harbor
"This forgotten place is for the damned; best they walk undisturbed by mortal ears" - Kel'Durzin History Dawnmist Harbor is a now abandoned, small elven port of west of Quel'Thalas proper and north of Lordaeron. The earliest elven settlement at the site may predate the Sunwell, or a time very soon after, with many of the still standing structures of a style consistent with late Highborne architecture. The Tapestry of the Sunwell's Founding recovered from Dawnmist uses the uniquely Highborne "over-under" stiching pattern, suggesting creation by one whom made the crossing themselves. The area was reclusive and traditional, with residents surviving on the bounty of the sea, and with a deep water port, served as a merchant link to the otherwise reclusive Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, as the Quel'dorei from Dawnmist could then make the short crossing to Sunsail Anchorage, importing exotic foreign goods in spite of deep Quel'Thalas tariffs, the uniqueness of wares that passed through Dawnmist and a shared religion with the humans of Lordaeron permitted its survival. With such an isolated location, Dawnmist was spared the initial invasion of Quel'Thalas, if it soon became overcrowded with refugees from Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron fleeing the undead horror. The standard of living decreased and tensions emerged between elves and humans, but with the sea to draw food from, historical residents and refugees alike were able to squeak out a living until the arrival of Kel'Durzin and his necromancers, whom slew the whole of the settlement, either consuming their souls of raising them as undead. Looking Where One Shouldn't Entilzha Firesong was curious as to the site as a possible archaeology resesrch site. An initial expedition encountered undead, but resistance grew fierce as the team reached the central government building and adjacent library which held the famed tapestry. The chain of events leading to and mopping up from the battle between the Highguard and Kel'Durzin and his minions is recounted here. After much treachery, plotting and open combat, Kel'Durzin fell on the Holy Ground of Light's Hope, and Lord Firesong led a fully militarized team back to Dawnmist, eliminating his three lieutenants fighting for control. The undead were released from their torment via aid from Highguard Death Knights, and while the government building had been destroyed in the fighting, the library and vaults beneath was largely intact. The tapestry adorned a small, upper chamber, seemingly a private chamber of one of note. Moon-shaped ornamental furnishings around the tapestry are consistent with the late Highborne style of the tapestry, which was found with tatters, though overall intact. Protected with arcane vellum, it was added to the Firesong's collection, and the first replica is on display in the halls of Ashal'Thalas That Which Endures Dawnmist itself remains abandoned, as the Legion War has drawn attention to the Broken Isles. With fortune the site may yet see settlement once more, and its likely more history lies beneath the ancient soil. A number of the finds seem to have held religious significance with regards to Elune, and may have been moved to Dawnmist early in the history of Quel'Thalas when such belief fell out of favor. Elune worship seems to have persisted several thousand years longer in Dawnmist than in Quel'Thalas proper given its isolation, and the site is glimpse into a rather unique slice of history. Lord Firesong intends a return mission eventually, though with current commitments, no time has been set. One or more Elune Priestesses are to be included in any future missions, given the prevalence of Elunic texts, weapons, and regalia present. Dawnmist may yet hold answers to vital gaps in Thalassian history. Notable Recovered Items * Tapestry of the Sunwell's Founding * Elunite Weaponry * Highborne Prayerbook * Ancient Registry Documents (including pre-Sundering Houses, lines, locations) * Highborne-era gowns & wedding regalia * Late Asharan spelltomes and volumes accounting some of the earliest known experimentation with the Sunwell and the system of runestones around it. Category:House of Firesong Category:Archaeology Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas